


Batman Jammies and the Fried Turkey Experience

by Awkward1



Series: Waiting Rooms 'Verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Family Fluff, Thanksgiving, just cuteness and schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3910126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward1/pseuds/Awkward1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timestamp for Waiting Rooms and Elevators.  Thanksgiving at the Winchesters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Batman Jammies and the Fried Turkey Experience

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I previously posted this after the epilogue for Waiting Rooms. I decided to clean it up and move it into the verse since it really needed moved out of the original fic. Anyone following Waiting Rooms has probably read this already.

Thanksgiving

(like 3-ish years after Jack)

 

                Sam parked the car in Dean and Cas’s driveway, wedging the hybrid SUV between Cas’s smart car and Gabe’s ridiculous sports car.  Unbuckling his seatbelt, he smiled over at Jess, “You ready for this?”

                Jess laughed as she pulled her long blonde curls into a knot at the base of her neck and securing it in place with a clip.  After almost ten years of marriage Sam still thought she was the most beautiful person he’d ever seen.

                “Of course,” she answered before leaning over to give him a quick kiss.

                Isabelle, reading in the backseat, looked up from her book and groaned. “You guys are gross.”

                Jess looked into Sam’s eyes, feigning seriousness and muttered, “Eight going on eighteen,” before she winked at her daughter and kissed her husband one more time.  Slipping out of her seatbelt, she opened her door and stepped into the light layer of crunchy snow. 

                “Time to get out Bells,” she said as she opened the back door.  Sam had opened the rear door on the driver’s side and was carefully unlatching the baby carrier.  Seven month old Charlotte was still sleeping, snuggly ensconced in a blanket cocoon.  Belle looked at her father and asked, “Do you think Aunt Jo is here yet?  She said she would show me her knife collection after dinner.”

                Sam shot an amused look at his daughter, with her blonde curls and heart shaped face, the very image of Jess except it was as if his eyes were looking back at him. 

                “It depends on how hard of a time the twins are giving her today.  If they aren’t here yet, they will be soon.”

                Sam carried the baby carrier by the handle with one hand and a basket of food he had pulled out of the trunk with the other.  Jess grabbed the diaper bag and they family stomped their way across the porch, dodging a blue rubber ball and a tricycle on the way.  Before they could open the door, a small voice inside the house shrieked, “They’re here, they’re here!”

                The front door swung open to reveal a flustered and flushed Cas, holding a brown haired toddler in Batman footie pajamas on his hip.

                “Thank god you are here, Sam.  Dean and Gabe are trying to deep fry a turkey in the backyard.  I need at least one adult out there to supervise.”

                Sam laughed and walked into the house after Jess and Isabelle. 

                “Charlie and Jo here yet?” He asked as he set the basket down on the counter in the kitchen.  He carried the baby carrier into the living room and placed it safely near the couch.  Charlotte was still out like a light.

                Cas leaned down to place the toddler on the floor, where he immediately runs off to chase after Belle.  “Jack, don’t drive Belle crazy!” Cas calls after the little boy.  Jack just giggles as he disappears down the hallway.

                Turning to Sam, Cas wipes at a flour smear on his jeans. “The kids are being a little…stubborn this morning.  They should be here soon.”

                With a laugh, Sam turned to walk towards the back door, he called back, “What this time?”

                “Charlie was laughing pretty hard at the time, I’m not one hundred percent certain.  She said something about them refusing the take of the cosplay outfits from comic con.  Jo said she wasn’t eating Thanksgiving dinner with Luke and Leia Skywalker, she wanted to eat with Arwen and Will Bradbury-Harvelle.”

                Sam stopped at the door, “Are we betting who wins this one?”

                Cas shrugged and backed towards the kitchen, “The only person I know who is scarier than Jo is Ellen, no bets.”

                Sam nodded and escaped to the back yard.

~

                Dean and Gabe were sitting in lawnchairs, with a six-pack tucked into the snow at their feet watching a large black cylinder set far away from the house with an extension cord running out to it.  Sam raised his eyebrows,

                “This looks exciting.”

                Dean looked over to him, “Sammy! Finally made it.”  Dean grabbed a bottle from the carton and tossed it to Sam. 

                Sam pulled a chair off of the back porch and dragged toward the other two men.

                “It’s freaking cold out here.  Why are we outside when you could be cooking this thing in the house where it is warm?” He asked as he twisted the top off.

                “Dude, this is going to be amazing.  Just wait.”

                Gabe shrugged with a smirk, “Plus, its semi-dangerous and Cas has the fire department on speed dial because he’s so worried we are going to set the house on fire.”

                “How long is this going to take?” Sam asked, taking a pull from his beer.

                “An hour, tops.” Dean answered.

~

                Cas and Jess were in the amazing smelling kitchen, pulling pies out of the oven, when Charlie and Jo arrived, twins in tow.  Luke was leaning against the counter staring at a crock filled with kitchen implements.  The six year olds shared a mischievous look before they took off, thundering down the hall, searching for their ‘cousins.’

                “Is it too early in the day to start drinking?” Jo asked.

                Cas motioned to a glass of wine on the counter.  With a crooked grin, he answered, “The grown-ups are drinking wine.  The boys have beer in the backyard.”

                Charlie shot a puzzled look to Jess, “Why are the guys in the backyard?”               

                Jess just shook her head and mouthed ‘Don’t ask’.  Jo kissed Charlie on the cheek and headed out to see the guys.

                Charlie grabbed a wine glass before perching on one of the barstools.  “Who are we still waiting on?”

                Cas furrowed his eyebrows for a moment, thinking. “Bobby and Ellen, Michael and Anna…I think that’s it.”

                “Luke, why are you staring at the potato masher?” Charlier asked.

                Luke held the masher in front of himself and studied it.  “I’m trying to decide if it would make a good murder weapon.  Working on a new scene.”

                Charlie shook her head, “I don’t even know why I ask anymore.”

                After a while of Jess and Charlie planning their assault on Black Friday sales, Charlie asked Jess with a grin.  “How’s my little namesake?”

                Jess rolled her eyes.  “I love you babe, but we aren’t calling her Charlie.”

                “It’s the perfect nickname.” Charlie protested.  “Anyway, make Jo hold her a few times. Maybe baby fever will kick in.  I’m trying to talk her into another baby.”

                Jess and Cas shared a look, over the years the two had developed a close friendship, they were almost at a level of non-verbal communication that could match Sam and Dean.

                “How did she react to that?” Jess asked.

                Charlie grimaced. “Not well, honestly.”  She laughed for about twenty minutes then she told me I had dinner and bedtime duty and she was going to see a movie by herself.”

                Cas turned to stir the potatoes cooking on the stovetop, fighting a laugh.

                 “Well, we are done.” Jess said.  “Two is the perfect number for us.”

                Cas remained conspicuously silent, stirring the potatoes with a small secret smile in place.

                Charlie and Jess exchanged a glance.

                “Spill, Cas,” Charlie demanded.

                Cas turned away from the stove and bit his lower lip. With a sigh, he spoke, “I can’t say anything certain yet, but we are hoping to have some good news by Christmas.”

                Before any more could be said, footsteps were thumping up the porch.  Ellen, Bobby, Michael and Anna all walked in at the same time.  A flurry of greetings filled the air.  The large group made their way into the living room, where Charlotte was starting to stir.  After Jess removed the baby from her carrier and changed her, Charlotte was passed around the group.

                The gang of children, hearing the noise from the new arrivals, launched themselves into the living room and immediately began pouncing on the adults.

                Cas, smiling at the group, returned to the kitchen and busied himself tidying the counter.  In the middle of wiping down the counter, Dean walked into the room.  He walked up behind Cas and slid his cold hands underneath the edge of Cas’s shirt, tracing his fingers over his stomach.  Cas gave a started yelp.

                “Your hands are freezing.”

                With a laugh, Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’s waist and nuzzled his cold cheeks and freezing nose into the sweet spot of Cas’s neck.  “I know, it’s cold out there.”

                Cas turned in Dean’s arms and pulled him closer with a hand to the back of his neck, kissing the weather chilled mouth.  Dean, gave a surprised sigh, sank deeper into Cas’s mouth and tightened his grip around his husband’s waist, gathering him closer.

                 A small, disgusted voice interrupted them.

                “This is so gross.  Why are all of you people always kissing?”  Belle stomped out of the room.  Dean and Cas still holding on to one another, shook with silent laughter.

~

                They managed to cook the turkey without injuring body or home.  Everyone ate way too much, argued the minimal amount, and the adults passed out on various surfaces around the house watching football or just napping while the children set up a fort under the dining room table and pretended to hunt monsters.  It was slightly chaotic, loud and a little crowded, but they were a family.  And life was good.


End file.
